Player vs. Player(PvP)
Player vs. Player refers to a ruleset within a region which allows players to attack other players during normal gameplay. Consent PvP is opt-in only. Players must actively consent to PvP in order to be able to participate in PvP. When entering a PvP region, a consent pop-up will appear, and the player will become temporarily immobile and unable to take or deal damage. If the player fails to consent in time, they are removed from the area as they represent a threat to anyone in-combat within the region. If they consent, they are allowed to remain in the region, and their immunity is removed. This consent will happen every time that the player enters or leaves the region, unless that player has chosen to "auto-accept PvP" in options. In the instance of claims, the owner and anyone on the 'protected' list may choose to opt out of PvP, effectively allowing those players immunity from PvP attacks so that they may referee or otherwise administratethe claim's activities. For PvP servers, players who refuse to consent are simply not sent to the server. PvP Regions PvP Regions can include: *Server *Island *Claim *Selected portion of a Claim Hardcore PvP The Hardcore PvP ruleset is a fierce and brutal ruleset designed for players who are truly dedicated to PvP play This ruleset is restricted to the Hardcore PvP server(s). No inventory items are allowed to cross to or from this server ruleset to other servers. Casual PvP Casual PvP is a ruleset designed for all players to participate in PvP. The Casual PvP server is connected to all other servers through the cross-server network. Access : Players can enter the Casual PvP server from any other server by using the Leyline network, or by logging to character select. Upon entering the server, players are always placed at the main hub for the island - regardless of the location they were in on a PvE server. Rules : The Casual PvP server functions similarly to the other PvE servers with a few notable exceptions: *Everywhere is PvP ::: All available land and all claims allow player vs. player combat, by default. ::: Players can pay an additional fee (equal to one week's upkeep) to convert their claim to a PvE claim. This fee has to be paid weekly, and can not be pre-paid. *Claims are contested ::: All claims on the server are embroiled in the Claim War, and are subject to siege and assault by other players. ::: Conquering a claim evicts the owner from the claim, and restores it to the "healed" state. Anything that was placed on that claim is returned to the owner, just as if the owner had personally removed the claim. *Claims award Warborn Crystals :::Each week, claims which have active upkeep paid generate one Warborn Crystal. The crystals serve as the lifeforce of the claim, and power devices such as the Player Summoning Altar, which is a device which allows players to revive on the claim. *Looting players awards body parts ::: On the Casual PvP server, players can not loot coin or other items from a player they kill. This is to keep the economic balance of the server, as well as reach a more casual audience. ::: Players on PvE servers are able to craft potions from body parts which drop from NPCs that they kill which provide temporary boosts to PvE combat. ::: Players on the Casual PvP server have a similar option. These players can loot the players they kill to obtain body parts such as human fingers, toes, ears, eyes and heads. ::: These body parts can be used in recipes to provide temporary boosts to combat skill in PvP regions, without requiring special PvP gear. ::: (Note: Player heads are rare loot, and show the name of the player whom they belong to. These heads can be mounted to become a prop which looks just like the player who was killed.) ::: Category:Rulesets